throughout the years
by GurlyGurl16
Summary: Edward is in love with Bella but she doesnt know that so she keeps getting crushes until one day....


**Edwards POV 13**

"OMG I know he is just soooo Hot with a capital h I wonder if I should ask him out what do you think, Edward???" Bella wondered aloud for the millionth time today about asking out Stephen Rory.

"Like I said before wait until he asks you" I've known Bella since pre-K and we've been friends for 9 years so we can talk about anything together it's awesome but also creepy because ever since she turned 6 I've had this major crush on her.

"Fine" she pouted sticking her bottom lip out which made me resist the urge I have to kiss it and make it the best kiss ever-

I got called out of my reverie by whispering hyper Bell "OMG he's coming over here how do I look?"She asked worried I was about to tell her she looked as beautiful as ever but Stephen cut me off.

"Hey Bella you know I've been fighting off the nerve to tell you this for a while but here I go ha ha your such a bitch!!" he walked away laughing.

I looked over to my right to see Bella on the verge of crying "Bella I'm-"

"Don't even go there Edward I already know what you're going to say" and with that she ran off crying. I quickly pulled out my cell then phoned the first person I could think of my sister, Alice.

"Hello Alice here" she announced.

"Alice help me! It's Edward"

"Oh then hello why are you calling me when there's like what 20 minutes of school left?"

"Alice I don't know what to do! Bella is heartbroken and I don't know what to do!! You know I love her, so how can I just let her suffer like this? "

"EDWARD! You dummy!!! Make your move then! Think! She's heartbroken and she needs a friend! KISS HER!!! And don't call me again! "

BEEP....................

Oh my...well I guess Alice was right...well here I go...I thought to myself.

"Bella! Where did you go? BELLA??...Oh common this is soooo not cool.... "I walked a couple feet getting worried now then I heard my angel... Wait she's not mine yet crap! Well then Bella whimpering so I did a full turn and seen her on the ground hugging herself closely and crying god I've got to do something and fast!

"Edw...ard? please help me...he..AHH! " Bella *bursts out crying*.

OH DEAR...what am i gonna do? Common Edward think u big dummy!! Wow im kinda thinking like Emmett no CRAP!..

"Bella do you really want someone like that? Someone who's that mean to a girl...as pretty as you?" Crap I wasn't suppose to say that oh well its true.

"No I g..guess your right but he was just so nice to me the last couple of days!" Ugh i can't stand to see her like this! I've got to think of what to say fast!  
**BRING!!!! **

Thank you bell!!!!

"well we should most like get going home..." wow i just noticed that almost everyone was evacuated from the school.

"ya we should" since we lived next doors to each other we normally hang out lots and walk to and from school together., i remember the first day we met and it was like magic...

_Me Mom daddy and my sister Alice, brother Emmett just finished moving in and un-packing so i went down stairs and asked, "hey mommy, i was wondering if maybe... well maybe i could go to the park down the street that we passed by while coming here?_

_She debated it for a bit then finally said " well I guess but if one of us come get you, you have to come home no complaints."_

_I was already half out the door and threw a sure whatever at her, but went back in to grab my jacket remembering that Forks is really cold. As i got down to the park and entering i seen some one on the ground by a tree, making i think a snow angel but i don't know and a few seconds later the wind swept through the area and the snow that was piled on the branch fell on the person making snow angels. I ran as quickly as i could over and helped her out pushing all snow away and noticing it was a girl with, chocolate brown eyes, long brown wavy hair, and a red snow suit on._

_"umm.. hi I'm Edward, Edward Cullen are you ok?"_

_"ya I'm good thanks to you, and I'm Isabella Swan But i prefer Bella instead, and thank you!" as Bella said this she started to get this really cute tint of pink on her cheek and it was so adorable. Once we got her up and as much as snow free could be we walked slowly to the swings, which were right beside where we were recently._

_"hey do you want to play a game" I asked nervously. She slowly looked at me and smiled._

_"sure what type?"_

_"well it's this game where we go back and forth asking each other question i think it's called 20 questions!?"_

_"oh yeah I've heard of that game before you go first!" _

_"ok.. umm how old are you?"_

_"I'm 6 how bout you?" Aww she's so cute!_

_"I'm 6 too!"_

_"really? That's awesome..hmm do you have any brothers and sisters?" she asked shyly._

_"yeah 2 Emmett and Alice you?"_

_"kool and nope" when she said she popped the 'p'. It went like this getting to know each other till both our parents came to get us and we figured out then we lived next doors, and when i say that i mean literally we both got rooms with balconies on them and if u climbed over the tree in between them you could get onto the others balcony it's really kool and not at the same time._

_After a week or so i figured out also that i really liked her more than a friend, then i told Alice and we spent like 5 hours discussing it...._


End file.
